Spiritual Strength
The strength of one’s Spiritual Strength had an extremely crucial position to an alchemist. An alchemist’s future achievement was mostly determined by the strength of their spirit. Normally speaking, one’s soul would only become more solidified and stronger when one advanced one’s level. No matter how one trained, one’s spirit would remain quiet during ordinary times and wouldn’t be strengthened by even a little. The reason Xiao Yan was able to possess such achievements at such an age was mostly because his spirit was a little stronger than ordinary people since he was young. If it was not for this reason, Yao Lao, who was hidden within the ring, would not have revealed himself back in Wu Tan City. He would also not spend so much effort to groom Xiao Yan from a useless young master of a small clan to this genuinely strong person who had shocked and awed an empire. Therefore, saying that Xiao Yan’s current achievements were mostly because of his Spiritual Strength, that was stronger than an ordinary person, was not some nonsense. Yet, Bodhisattva Heart actually possessed this kind of nourishment and spirit strengthening effect. In other words, it meant that whoever obtained it would likely have gather unmeasurable achievements in the future. There were natural born geniuses and there were acquired geniuses. The acquired geniuses molded from the Bodhisattva Heart might attain more frightening achievements. Normally, experts who specialized in training Dou Qi did not attach much importance to Spiritual Strength. Hence, on the whole, the people who possessed strong Spiritual Strengths on the Dou Qi continent were alchemists. This was because Spiritual Perception was something that was necessary to refind pills. The sharpness of one’s Spiritual Perception was determined by the strength of one’s Spiritual Strength. The strengthening of one’s Spiritual Strength was an extremely difficult task. The only ways to increase it would be to advance one’s class or consume a natural treasure that would allow one’s spiritual strength to grow stronger. Spiritual States The soul is the source of life. Nothing will exist without the soul. If one’s soul was not destroyed, one would still possess a thread of life. Anyone would maintain a healthy respect for this kind of mysterious thing. The Spiritual States are divided into four levels. The Mortal State, Soul State, Heavenly State, and Di (God) State, most people, even alchemists who are below the eighth tier, remain at the Mortal State. There is only slight variations in might between most people’s Spiritual Strengths. In the past, you were at this level but just much stronger than an ordinary person. With luck, some tier 7 alchemists may be able to vaguely touch the Soul State. If a person’s Spiritual Strength has reached this level, it will gain a certain effect. That effect is to endow a soul, providing a medicinal pill with spirituality, you should be aware that most tier 8 medicinal pills possess a spirituality. It is due to this spirituality that enables them to reach the eighth tier. Regardless of how outstanding the pill refinement Technique of an ordinary alchemist is, the medicinal pill that they create will never reach the eighth tier if they are unable to provide the pill with a spirit. Heavenly State, you should be aware that when it comes to a tier 9 medicinal pill, its intelligence will not be any different from an ordinary person. This is equivalent to a kind of creation, the creation of life. One must not only provide it with spirituality, but one must also have the might of nature. In order to achieve this, one would need to reach the almighty Heavenly State. It is likely that very few people on this continent can achieve this level. As for the Di State, this only exists in legends. This state is related to the Di tier medicinal pill. The Di tier medicinal pill is related to the legendary Dou Di. See Also * Spiritual Avatar Category:Terminology Category:Soul